


Entrometido

by Hypatia13



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypatia13/pseuds/Hypatia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La nieve caía perezosa en copos gruesos y pesados. Mientras se dirigía a las escaleras de las Doce Casas del Santuario, Milo escuchaba las conversaciones de los demás: todas trataban de lo mismo, la nieve que ya había blanqueado los campos de entrenamiento y posiblemente había arruinado las higueras y los olivos. Algunos reían y bromeaban por el inesperado suceso, otros lo veían como un mal presagio o una incongruencia que no traería nada bueno. Milo tenía su propia forma de verlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrometido

Milo miró hacia arriba, más allá de la casa de Sagitario y Capricornio. Estaba haciendo una mueca que le fruncía la nariz, la boca y le arrugaba la barbilla; sus ojos eran dos suspicaces rendijas.

A su alrededor, los aprendices más jóvenes corrían y gritaban maravillados en medio de una guerra campal de bolas de nieve, sus instructores no parecían tener la fuerza en ellos para ordenarles que se detuviesen. Algunos, los que provenían de países africanos o de América Latina, se habían refugiado en los dormitorios y comedores en busca de calor. Afrodita parecía gravitar en la nieve como alguna criatura extraña y maravillosa salida de cuentos de folklore y Shaka, con solo poner un dedo sobre la capa recién caída de nieve, había creado un magnífico mandala que arrancó exclamaciones de asombro de todos.

Estaba empezando a nevar. De nuevo. El día anterior unas oscuras nubes se congregaron sobre el Santuario. Era pleno verano, por lo que los habitantes de los templos parecieron soltar un suspiro de alivio general al poder escapar del inclemente sol durante las prácticas y entrenamientos. Luego vino el frío. El viento soplaba y lo que al principio se sintió gloriosamente fresco, pronto se tornó en una brisa gélida. El mar se mantenía tranquilo pero los maestros de todas maneras ordenaron a los discípulos a no acercarse a la costa.

La nieve caía perezosa en copos gruesos y pesados. Mientras se dirigía a las escaleras de las Doce Casas del Santuario, Milo escuchaba las conversaciones de los demás: todas trataban de lo mismo, la nieve que ya había blanqueado los campos de entrenamiento y posiblemente había arruinado las higueras y los olivos. Algunos reían y bromeaban por el inesperado suceso, otros lo veían como un mal presagio o una incongruencia que no traería nada bueno. Milo tenía su propia forma de verlo.

Así que subió.

Aldebaran lo recibió rodeado de aprendices pequeños y temblorosos de narices rojas y boquitas castañeantes. Estaba cocinando para ellos y los entretenía con historias cerca del fuego. Deathmask dormitaba en el interior de su casa y solo su cosmos le indicó a Milo que podía pasar. Hasta la casa de Capricornio no vio a nadie. Shura apreciaba con mirada melancólica los techos y columnas de mármol cubiertos de nieve. Tenía una expresión meditabunda y apenas asintió cuando Milo le solicitó el permiso para continuar.

La casa de Acuario lo recibió con un viento gélido que parecía soplar de su interior, como si un gigante de hielo resoplase en sueños. Una fina capa de hielo cubría cada superficie y Milo anduvo con cuidado de no resbalar. A lo lejos, se veía un débil resplandor. Milo avanzó en la penumbra.

La armadura de Acuario apareció frente a él, radiante y poderosa en medio del corredor principal. La máscara de Ganímedes le daba un rostro. Emitía una luz leve, vibrando ligeramente

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Camus no respondió. No parecía verlo, sentado sobre la caja de pandora, aunque Milo se colocó frente a él. Tenía la mirada vacía, el rostro inexpresivo como la máscara de la Armadura. Sus labios tenían un color azuloso y su pecho bajaba y subía con tal lentitud que a Milo lo recorrió un escalofrío: parecía un cadáver.

-¿Camus?

Al alargar la mano para tocarlo, su corazón dio un vuelco. El hielo empezaba a cubrir a Camus. Milo no retrocedió ni un paso, aunque deseó hacerlo de la impresión, sino que se arrodilló frente a su amigo, inseguro entre tocarlo o no. Tenía escarcha en el cabello y las pestañas, pequeños cristales entre los dedos y una capa que parecía bastante maciza en la espalda.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser más normal?

Los caballeros de Escorpio tenían rituales. Su maestro le enseñó bajo juramento de eterno silencio técnicas secretas, entrenamientos especiales y ceremonias que debían hacerlo más poderoso como Santo y más unido con su Armadura. Sospechaba que los otros Caballeros debían pasar por pruebas semejantes relacionadas con los mitos de sus constelaciones o las cábalas de los anteriores guerreros. Afrodita contó una vez de un rito que hacía irremediablemente venenosa la sangre de los de su casa, lo que hacía imposible que pudieran siquiera tocar a otro ser vivo sin matarlo. La idea era escalofriante.

Sospechó que esta era una de esas cosas, algún rito, ceremonia, entrenamiento o técnica de los Caballeros de Acuario. Tenía sentido. ¿Por qué sino Camus estaría inerte como un muñeco, frío como un témpano y silencioso como un…?

En el silencio que lo rodeaba, Milo tuvo miedo. Hacía un frío insoportable. ¿Afrodita había pasado por aquí antes para bajar pero no dijo nada? Tal vez Camus no estaría en una situación semejante. Tal vez estaba interrumpiendo algo importante. Tal vez…

Él no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

-¡Camus! ¡Camus, reacciona!

Lo tomó por los hombros para sacudirlo y ahogó una exclamación: Camus estaba más frío que la nieve que caía afuera. Milo se quitó la bufanda y la enredó en el cuello del otro. Le tomó las manos y las frotó con fuerza. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y contuvo el deseo de gritar de dolor cuando el frío le quemó la piel.

-¿Me escuchas? ¡Di algo!

Pero Camus permaneció mudo, inmóvil y helado. Entonces perdió parte del control que tenía porque jamás, ni siquiera cuando Antares se clavó en su cuerpo, tuvo tanto pavor como ahora. Apretó entre sus manos el rostro de Camus, acercó el suyo y respiró sobre él. Su aliento era cálido y debía oler a la vid, a pan recién horneado y a higos maduros. La punta de su nariz rozó la de Camus y de no ser por el frío la fiebre se hubiese extendido más allá de su vientre.

Volvió a tomar sus manos y exhaló sobre ellas una y otra vez. El vaho de su aliento se enredaba con el rojo de las uñas de su compañero. Así estuvo por largo rato.

-Eres un entrometido.

No se atrevió a levantar el rostro todavía. Tenía una sonrisa tan estúpida que se prohibió que alguien la viese. Podía imaginarlo: el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los párpados entrecerrados para acentuar la molestia en su mirada, los labios en una línea recriminatoria. Así encontró a Camus, en cuya nariz, orejas y mejillas se agolpó la sangre. Como un muchacho sano y normal.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser menos extraño?

La nevada cesó pocas horas después y el siguiente día la nieve se había descongelado hasta no ser más que un simple recuerdo y charcos que anegaron algunos sectores del Santuario. Los más chicos saltaban sobre los charcos como espejos que reflejaban el intenso azul del cielo. El Mediterráneo brilló bajo el sol inclemente y las prácticas se reanudaron como siempre.

Había tantos rumores siniestros y cosas que hacer que todos olvidaron al cabo de unas semanas el episodio de la nevada.

Todos menos Milo.

Camus no había querido decirle nada. Cada vez que iban a comer, a practicar o a los baños comunes, ponía su mejor cara de indiferencia y cambiaba el tema o elegía el silencio. Durante los entrenamientos físicos la piel se le perlaba de sudor y por la noche, mientras se aseaba, su cuerpo tomaba un sano color rojo luego de tallarse y bañarse con agua caliente. Su Armadura emitía una luz vibrante que no tenía que ver con la débil demostración del otro día.

-¿No vas a decirme nunca? Prometo no decirle a nadie.

-Piérdete -decía con gentileza, mirando siempre a otro lado.

Milo se esforzaba por recordarle que él no estaba asustado, solo preocupado por la defensa del Santuario.

-Pusiste tu boca a centímetros de mi cara -le recriminó un día con un tono de voz que Milo no supo catalogar-. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Por toda respuesta, Milo actuó por instinto, como aquella vez, y estiró el cuello. Camus no se movió incluso después de que sus labios se separaron y su rostro siguió tan inexpresivo como al inicio.

-Quería ver qué cara ponías.

Con inmenso placer y burla vio a Camus sonrojarse hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

-Eres un entrometido.

**Author's Note:**

> Ni siquiera me gusta esta pareja, pero ya ves. Llamémoslo experimento. Que hayas disfrutado.


End file.
